


Our Love Lasts So Long

by fallendarknight86



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: DanixJamie, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut, damie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: They’re living on borrowed time but it doesn’t mean they cannot still live their love fully and make it last for so long...One-Shot with some sweet moments between them during their happy years together, with a focus on Jamie’s POV.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Our Love Lasts So Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dani/Jamie fic, so bear with me.
> 
> I have been a Faberry writer for years but when I came across these two, I just could not let it go without being swept off my feet. 
> 
> It’s been a while since a pairing got me so invested and I am still heartbroken over the way their story ended because they deserved that happy ending.

**Our love lasts so long**

_“The days turned to months, the months to more, and before the au pair knew it, a year had passed. A trip around the sun, and she was still here. She was still her_ _."_

“Jamie…”

It was nothing louder than a whisper and Jamie would have never heard it, if she had been asleep. But she wasn’t. Not tonight. It was one of those nights when sleep slipped out of her grasp and Morpheus didn’t welcome in his arms, leaving her awake with a multitude of thoughts running through her head. 

Tonight, she found herself awake with her eyes switching between the ceiling and the clouds outside the window of their small hotel room. 

Tonight, she found herself awake with her heart full of sorrow, dreading the moment the beast would just awake and take Dani with her. The beast that lived within Dani and that haunted their days, playing with their time. 

“Jamie…” 

Another whisper. Louder. Jamie tilted her head downwards to get a glimpse of Dani’s face. She was still sleeping peacefully on her forearm. She hugged it to her chest with both arms and slept on it, with her lips slightly parted and furrowed brows. She was overthinking also in her sleep. 

Twisting slightly, she brushed her knuckles over the wrinkles between her brows. She caressed it, slowly, almost imperceptibly but Dani felt it. She felt her familiar touch and relaxed, releasing a soft and content sigh that washed over Jamie’s collarbone. 

Her hand hovered her face and then moved lower to trace the corner of her eyes and her cheek. She traced it like a brush on a blank canva. She traced it like a map to follow. With meticulosity and attention, to avoid getting off path. To avoid to miss an inch and forget about it. To keep it there, burnt in her memory. Like a tattoo on her skin. 

“Can’t sleep?” Dani’s voice was small and raspy. She was still in a limbo between sleep and more consciousness. 

“Don’t worry about it, Poppins.” Jamie’s lips found her forehead and stayed there. She kept them there and drew the blonde closer with her free arm. 

“We could...talk about it?” She stifled a yawn against her forearm and blushed when Jamie chuckled softly. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Jamie cupped the side of her neck and tilted her head back, staring down into her eyes. 

“Keeping you awake.” Pulling from her embrace, she rolled on her other side to face the wall. Her eyes lingered on the mirror, but she was too far to see her reflection or fear to see someone else’s there. 

“You think you’re in my mind all of the time, Poppins?” Jamie followed after her. There wasn’t enough time for them to spend it apart, when they could help it. Her arm slid around her waist and her hand found her warm skin under the hem of the shirt she had clearly borrowed from her suitcase. 

“Am I not?” Dani’s hand covered hers, squeezing her palm and silently inviting to get closer. To be all pressed up into her like they often did. Being with Jamie was always like that. It always was equally physical and emotional. It was in the small gestures. It was in the small moments of closeness. 

“I don’t know. Are you?” Her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck from behind and she smiled against it. She smiled softly and kissed her there, where she was ticklish enough to giggle like a kid. It was one of her favorite sounds. 

“Stop it.” Dani tried to escape her grip but she failed. Well, actually she didn’t even try enough. She rolled over in her arms and pressed her mouth against Jamie, who was ready and eager to reciprocate her kisses. 

She kissed her like they had done it for years. She kissed her like they had years ahead of them and there wasn’t an imaginary countdown dangling over their heads. 

Jamie kissed her again, until her lungs ached for her to stop. Until her lips felt swollen enough for the bites and the desperate chase of Dani’s. 

She kissed her slowly when she felt Dani’s senses become less alert, having relaxed enough to feel the tiredness overcome her once again. 

She kissed her lightly, like a feather brushing over her parted lips when Dani just fell asleep beside her, between one kiss and the other. 

She breathed against her lips, watching her sleep with the same thoughts that kept her awake for the whole night. Because her mind has been Dani’s since that kiss in the greenhouse. 

But she would never tell Dani about it. She wouldn’t confess her worst fears were about losing Dani. Because Jamie needed to ground them both.

So Jamie wouldn’t tell her. Jamie would never tell her. 

**** **** **** **** **** **** 

“Jamie.” 

She said it in a soft and sultry voice thst anticipated her intentions. Jamie could almost feel the pout in her voice. 

Dani slipped over the side of her bed, tucking her feet under hers in a bad attempt of getting warmed up. 

“Geez, Dani. Your feet are bloody cold.” She tried to pull away but the blonde had wrapped her arms around her and kept her in place with her body, making it hard for her to escape her.

“I am cold.” Sniffing, she tucked her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck who simply gave in and pulled her closer. She rubbed her sock clad feet over Dani’s, trying to ignore the coldness seeping through despite the cotton. 

“We should have moved to California.” Jamie muttered under her breath and reached for the book on the nightstand, to resume it from where she had left it off. 

“You’ve always wanted to see Vermont and it’s notoriously cold here, especially in winter.” Dani angled her face to look down at the book, catching the words that Jamie was reading. 

“Next year, we can go to California.” Jamie turned the pages slowly. She hadn’t even realized that her words had sombered Dani’s playful mood. She hadn’t noticed until Dani pulled away from her and sat against the headboard, hugging her knees to her. “Dani...what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” She looked away and reached for the remote on the bedside table, turning the old tv on. 

“It’s not nothing.” Jamie ignored the sounds coming from the screen and kneeled in front of the blonde, hands on her bare knees. “Dani…”

“I am sorry…” Dani wiped the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily, because she remembered sitting with Jamie in that diner when they planned this Christmas and she was doing it again. She was ruining it for them. She was ruining it for Jamie. 

“There’s nothing to feel sorry for.” She parted her knees and kneeled between them, hands cupping her face. “It slipped, but I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“But you should.” Dani held onto her wrists with both hands. “You should be planning the next week or month or year. You should plan it with a person that can be there with you, not with…”

“With you?” Jamie tilted her head upwards and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her lips. “It’s you, Dani. It’s all for you. Plans can change and days may turn into months or just a bunch of minutes, but one thing stays for sure and that’s you. I only want you.” 

“Jamie…” She sniffed again and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to think about which color her eyes were. She didn’t want Jamie to see that part of her, while they shared this heartfelt moment. It belonged to them, no one else. 

“It’s only you.” Jamie rested their foreheads together and cradled her head with her forearms. She held her tenderly while Dani’s hands gripped the side of her PJ top, almost tearing into it. It was such a contrast. Her grip versus Dani’s. “I don’t care when or where, as long as it is with you.”

“One day at a time.” Dani nodded softly and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed her to reassure herself that she was fine. That she was still herself and that Jamie wanted her, as much as she wanted Jamie. 

“One day at a time, Poppins.” Jamie hands braced against the wall behind their heads. She leveraged on her hands to keep on kissing Dani, who was holding onto her like her life depended on it. 

But Jamie knew it was her life in Dani’s hands. It was her heart in her open palms. It was Dani who had the power over her. She had the power to keep her alive or just to take it away from her. 

But Jamie wouldn’t confess it to her. Jamie would never confess that. 

**** **** **** **** **** **** 

“JAMIE!” 

She knew she was in trouble by the way Dani had shouted her name, almost spelling it one letter after the other. Jamie dropped the towel on the kitchen counter and followed Dani’s voice, even if it was easy to say where she was, given the size of their apartment. 

“What is it, Poppins?” She entered the open door that led to their bedroom and found the blonde just a few feet in the room, gesturing to the work in progress that was their bed. 

“What’s this? You promised, Jamie.” She turned to meet the brunette who was smirking at her. “Don’t...I am serious.”

“I am not doing anything.” She advanced on the blonde and slipped her arms around her waist, one of her hands sliding dangerously close to the curve of her backside while her mouth found the spot below her jawline. It was the spot thst always made Dani melt in her arms. 

“Jamie…” Dani giggled in her arms and locked hers through her neck, cupping the base of Jamie’s neck like she usually did. 

“This is useful, don’t you think?” She blew a raspberry on her neck and just pushed her against the mattress, still propped up against the bedroom wall. “Quite convenient.” She kissed her way up to Dani’s lips, meeting her smile with one of hers. 

“Idiot.” Dani met each kiss with one of her own and simply pulled the brunette against her, falling against the mattress they were supposed to put down, with one of her legs slipping around Jamie’s waist. 

“You fancy me.” Jamie’s hands untucked the purple sweater from the high waisted skirt, to reach her milky skin with her nimble fingers. 

“If you say so.” Dani’s head leaned back against the mattress, giving Jamie more room to kiss along the sides of her neck and slip under the cups of her bra with her fingers.

“Maybe I should stop, if you don’t.” Jamie went to pull back but it was Dani’s turn to push her up against the mattress, having gotten rid of her blue shirt and having left her in her sleeveless white top and jeans shorts. 

“Do you want to stop?” Dani dropped her own sweater to the floor and drew her closer, pushing their fronts together. 

“Bloody hell, no.” Her hands unhooked the clasp of her bra and pulled it off the blonde, who was now baring her chest to her girlfriend. “You’re damn gorgeous.” 

“I feel underdressed here.” Dani tugged at the hem of her top, proving she had been right into thinking the brunette had foregone wearing a bra underneath. 

“Better?” Jamie’s hands cupped the sides of her face and pulled her in a soff kiss. The feeling of their naked chests together never failed to send shivers through her body. 

“Yes. So much better.” Dani’s nails raked down her sides to tug at the hem of her jeans’ shorts and pushing down her lean legs, leaving her in her navy blue shorts.

“I am the one underdressed now.” Jamie looked down at herself. “What should we do about it?” Smirking, she found Dani’s eyes with hers. 

“I don’t know, what should we do about it?” Biting down on her bottom lip, she pulled away from the brunette and walked back towards their living room where they’d still have a surface to lie down on. 

Jamie kicked her shorts aside and threw one last glance around their bedroom. She totally needed to work on their bed or they’d end up practicing too much abstinence for her own liking. She wasn’t going to keep Dani distracted for long with her naughty smile and perfectly placed kisses and she had played that card already, so the chances of it working again were less likely to be in her favor. 

But Dani didn’t need to know that now. Not now that she was waiting for her on the couch in nothing but her underwear. 

Jamie wouldn’t ruin a moment like that. She would never ruin it. 

**** **** **** **** **** ****

“Jamie.” 

The way she moaned out her name drove her simply crazy. She couldn’t get enough of the way her name sounded when Dani said it like that, dripping with a raw passion and love that shook her from the inside.

“Jamie…” Dani’s nails dug into her shoulders. She pressed down into her skin and, at the same time, caressed her scars, with so much tenderness even when they were driven by the most insane passion to ravish each other. 

“God, Dani.” She buried her face into the pillow where they were lying. She had barely had the chance to make the new bed, when Dani had pushed her down onto it with the idea of taking it for a test ride. The best kind of test ride.

“Don’t stop.” Her thighs fell more open, allowing her to rub herself vigorously between her legs. They had not even slipped under the covers, in the haste of christening the bed they were going to call theirs, for - hopefully - a long time. 

“You feel so good.” Jamie looked down between them to catch the entrancing way their lower bodies slapped together. She could feel every inch of Dani’s body against hers and yet, the sight of it was making her even more excited. She could feel herself gush whenever their hips rolled together, urging their cores to rub in a wet mess that covered both their inner thighs and their sheets below. 

“Look at me.” Dani nudged her forehead. “Look at me, Jamie.” She lowered her hands down her arched back to grab on her backside and roll her hips forward and into her. She gasped when their wet lips kissed languidly, just like their mouths used to. 

“I am here.” Jamie pushed her forehead against Dani’s and stole her breath with her mouth. “I am always here, baby.” She confessed it like a whisper that was supposed to be kept between them. 

“I know.” She sighed deeply and kissed her back. Her left hand cupped Jamie’s cheek, keeping her face close as their hips rolled faster, seeking more pleasure with each movement. “I feel you.” 

“I love you, Dani.” Jamie turned her face to kiss her left palm and nuzzle her nose along the metal of the ring. She kissed it, while catching a glimpse of her own ring shining against the white blankets where they laid on. 

“I love you too.” She tugged her face back and her mouth on hers. She kissed her like she usually did, whenever she was closer to get to the edge. Like the first time in the greenhouse, when her kisses gave her a freedom that she didn’t even know she needed, until then. 

“I’m…” Jamie gasped in her mouth. She was rubbing herself faster against Dani and she wasn’t going to hold back for much longer. 

“Let it go. Let it go, Jamie.” Dani nodded. With their foreheads touching and lips brushing, she urged her girlfriend’s body closer so they could both get there, together. 

“Fuck.” And so Jamie did. She pushed her hips forward and arched her back in a perfect bow. She gripped the bedsheets with her hands and released a moan that she didn’t even know she was holding on. She moaned again, feeling her walls flutter around nothing and just gush all over Dani, who had locked her thighs around her waist to keep her close. 

“Fuck, you’re warm.” Dani seeked more of that warmth. She kept on rolling upwards into Jamie, without buckling her off her, while trying to ride her own pleasure against her spasming core. 

“So are you.” Jamie dropped on top of her, pressing her down into the bed that had not given up under their vigorous activities. 

“Good?” Dani’s hand cupped the back of Jamie’s head and guided it to rest on her shoulder, while her body relaxed in her arms. 

“Perfectly splendid, Miss Clayton.” Jamie chuckled in her shoulder. Her forearm cradled the side of Dani’s face, tilting it towards hers. 

“You’re an idiot.” Dani smirked and leaned down to catch her lips in another kiss, before manoeuvring them so she could be on top, this time. 

“You like me.” She let herself be rolled over and straddled, on the empty side of the spacious bed. 

“What should I do with you?” Dani’s hair tickled her collarbone and face but she didn’t care. She could care less when Dani looked at her like that, with eyes full of love and a disarming smile that filled her tummy with beautiful butterflies. 

“Love me forever.” Jamie’s fingers laced through Dani’s and just surged forward, catching her lips for the first of many other kisses within that night. 

“Forever. It’s you.” Dani cupped her face and stared down into her eyes. “It’s me.” She kissed her gently. “It’s us.” She covered Jamie’s body with hers and tugged the covers over their naked frames, needing to feel like they were tucked away in their small perfect world. 

She needed to believe that at least for tonight.

She needed to believe their journey was towards a happy ending, at least for one night. 

And Jamie let her do it. 

Jamie wouldn’t dream of breaking that moment for her. Jamie would never break that spell for her. 

**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first attempt at writing them. 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome, so don’t forget to leave one.
> 
> Thank you


End file.
